


Право на желание

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rituals, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Ритуал после матча Ливерпуль — Арсенал 21.04.2009.* Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ритуал





	Право на желание

— Блядь! — рявкнул Стиви и хлопнул за собой дверью тренерского кабинета так, что гул, пронёсшийся по коридору, отозвался внутри у поджидавшего его возле окна Нандо вибрацией от макушки до пяток.

Стиви подошёл к нему и, пнув стену, сказал, стараясь не смотреть в лицо:

— Они решили, что Ритуалу быть.

— У нас же ничья, — проговорил Нандо.

— Они хотят закрепить результат! — нарочито объяснительным тоном, передразнивая, произнёс Стиви. — Далее у нас идут очень ответственные матчи, и если мы на этом едва выплыли со счётом 4:4, то нужно заручиться поддержкой высших сил. И нужно быть благодарными руководству Арсенала, что они пошли нам навстречу. Уррроды... — прорычал Стиви, оглянувшись на дверь. В какой-то момент Нандо показалось, что тот сейчас разгонится и вышибет её плечом.

— Разве при ничье это возможно? — тупо повторил Нандо.

— В АПЛ такое бывало, если стороны приходят к согласию... — Стиви потёр ладонями лицо. — И если какой-то из них победа до зарезу нужна... Редко, но бывало... — Он глубоко вздохнул и, посмотрев наконец Нандо в глаза, сказал: — Они выбрали тебя. Ты забивал.

— Йосси тоже забивал... — пробормотал Нандо, скорее из чувства справедливости, чем из желания отправить на Ритуал сокомандника, вместо себя. Хотя в последнем он был не уверен: ему не приходилось бывать на Ритуалах, обычно шёл капитан или кто-то из вице-капитанов.

— Я говорил, что должен был пойти я, — словно прочитав его мысли, мрачно сказал Стиви. — Но, видимо, ты ценнее... Чтоб уж наверняка...

— Никто не должен был пойти, — положил ему руку на плечо Нандо. — Тебя даже на поле не было. Ладно, переживу. Правда я понятия не имею, что делать на Ритуале, когда ничья.

— Тебя сейчас позовут и всё объяснят... — стараясь говорить ровно, ответил Стиви. Только сейчас Нандо почувствовал под ладонью всю его дрожащую ярость. Это... будоражило. — В двух словах: каждый делает что пожелает, и отказываться выполнять эти желания обеим сторонам нельзя. И желательно дотянуть до утра...

— Ну, тогда мы на равных, — улыбнулся Нандо. — Заставлю соперника петь гимн Ливерпуля, или танцевать фламенко, или кукарекать в окно... — Стиви фыркнул и покачал головой. — В общем, повеселимся! — ободряюще похлопал его по плечу Нандо. — Интересно бы узнать, кого пришлёт Арсенал...

***

— Ну, разумеется... — проговорил Нандо, когда после осторожного стука открыл дверь номера в отеле. — Логично...

— Привет! — от уха до уха просиял Аршавин, протягивая руку. — Я Андрей.

— Андрес, — кивнул Нандо, отвечая на рукопожатие, да, точно, он вспомнил имя этого русского. — А я...

— Фернандо, — сказал за него Андрей. — Глупо делать вид, что я не знаю.

Нандо криво улыбнулся и отступил, пропуская соперника внутрь.

Они, не сговариваясь, расположились на креслах в разных углах комнаты, и Нандо поставил на подлокотник бокал с пивом, придерживая его и медленно поворачивая вокруг своей оси. Андрей просто молча скрестил на груди руки и беззастенчиво уставился на Нандо.

В молчании прошла четверть часа. Нандо это устраивало. Глядя на пенную жидкость, он даже немного отключился в тишине. Он вспомнил, в каком бешенстве Стиви вылетел из кабинета Рафы. Конечно, будь на его месте Бенаюн, Стиви наверняка тоже бушевал бы, но... Вот на этом «но» Нандо ничего не мог поделать — под рёбрами его словно щекотали пёрышком, а на ухо словно нашёптывали, что, конечно, Стиви тоже орал бы в кабинете тренера, отстаивая Йосси, только вот в коридоре смотрел бы он на Йосси по-другому. И не накрывал бы его ладонь на своём плече — так, что не понять, хочет он снять её или удержать. Последний раз такое было, когда они поцеловались в раздевалке месяц назад. Поцелуй был спонтанный и бестолковый: они тогда выиграли благодаря Стиви и Нандо — Нандо тогда словно летал над полем, не касаясь бутсами газона и так плохо соображал из-за утопленных в адреналине мозгов, что бросился на Стиви, даже не дожидаясь, пока раздевалка опустеет. Тогда, впрочем, все обнимались, поэтому внимания на них никто не обратил. Нандо, сжимая в ладонях лицо Стиви, обцеловывал его, шепча: «Dulce mi... dulce...» — в такие моменты все английские слова вылетали у него из головы. Стиви тяжело дышал, обхватив его запястья: испанского он не знал, но Нандо был уверен, что тот всё понимает — просто на уровне телепатии. На том уровне, на котором они обычно общались на поле, когда сооружали голы. По крайней мере, тогда, в раздевалке, Нандо из-за этой самой телепатии знал: если бы сейчас никого не было, он бы уже ёрзал под Стиви на лавке, выстанывая его имя. Но Стиви лишь сглотнул, когда Нандо добрался до его губ, дёрнул его за запястья и завёл руки Нандо за спину, прошептав: «Не здесь...». Заняло это несколько секунд, никто в таком кавардаке ничего не заметил: Нандо только поймал внимательный взгляд Хаби, который сразу отвёл глаза. Нандо, откровенно говоря, было на это плевать: то, что ему принадлежало, только он сам и мог бросить — посмел бы кто-нибудь отнять! Нужно было время. Он кивнул и решил ждать. 

Нет, никакой Бенаюн не привёл бы Стиви в такое исступление.

— О ком ты думаешь? — вдруг раздалось в комнате, и Нандо заморгал, очнувшись и вспомнив, что он не один. Андрей с интересом смотрел на него, словно в телевизор.

— О Бенаюне, — честно сказал Нандо и, улыбаясь, сделал глоток.

— Хм... — Андрей, казалось, был озадачен. — Он... симпатичный...

— Да, — кивнул Нандо и тут же спросил: — Кто?

— Неважно, — ухмыльнулся Андрей. — Я бы, пожалуй, тоже не отказался промочить горло. 

— Бар там, — кивнул в угол Нандо. — Ни в чём себе не отказывай: всё за счёт заведения.

Андрей хмыкнул, встал с кресла, открыв дверцу бара, задумчиво оглядел ряд бутылок и выбрал витаминную воду. Вернувшись, уселся, откупорил бутылку, отпил половину и спросил:

— Я ведь имею право на желание?

— Имеешь, — взглянул на него Нандо таким взглядом, от которого обычно ёжились игроки и поздоровее.

— Я имел бы на него право, даже вне Ритуала. — Андрей и не думал отводить глаза. — Я забил на Энфилде в ваши ворота четыре мяча.

— Справедливо, — кивнул Нандо. — Красивый был покер. И какое оно, твоё желание?

— Подаришь свою футболку? — спросил Андрей и поспешно добавил: — Не для меня — для моего друга. Он собирает футболки девяток.

— Как скажешь... — Нандо наклонился вперёд и скривил рот в улыбке. — Это всё, что ты от меня хочешь?

— Не всё, — вызывающе ответил Андрей. — Но сейчас твоя очередь что-то от меня желать.

— От тебя мне ничего не нужно, — размеренно сказал Нандо. — Но желание у меня есть: лечь, проспать до утра и пойти домой.

— Здесь одна кровать, — ядовито заметил Андрей.

— Уступаю её тебе! — Нандо прижал руку к груди и насмешливо поклонился. — Ты ведь забил на Энфилде в наши ворота четыре мяча. А я могу и на коврике расположиться. К бару поближе.

— Что ты! — издевательски-испуганно воскликнул Андрей, замахав на него руками. — Великий Эль Ниньо — и на коврике! У ног Аршавина! Меня футбольные боги молнией поразят, как только я отсюда выйду! — Он отставил бутылку с водой, покачал головой и вдруг устало сказал: — Какая хуйня все эти ваши Ритуалы... Слушай, я с ног валюсь: покер — это тебе не баран начихал. Давай уже ляжем вместе и поспим немного... Обещаю все свои желания держать при себе.

— Давай! — поднялся с кресла Нандо. — Я тоже свои попридержу.

— Спасибо! — усмехнулся Андрей. — Теперь я точно знаю, что мой труп не найдут в этом номере под кроватью.

Они подошли к кровати, обойдя её с двух сторон почти одновременно, и остановились, глядя друг на друга. 

— Я не собираюсь спать в одежде, — сказал Нандо и стянул футболку, ухватившись за ворот.

— Правильно! — поддержал Андрей и взялся за пуговицу джинсов. — Это негигиенично.

Оставшись в одних трусах, они залезли под одеяло и улеглись на спину, выдерживая пограничное расстояние.

Нандо закрыл глаза. Расслабиться не получалось. По карнизу забарабанил дождь.

— Как дома... — удовлетворённо вздохнул Андрей. — У нас там тоже постоянно дожди... В моём родном городе...

Нандо ностальгическую беседу поддерживать не собирался, поэтому просто неподвижно лежал, делая вид, что спит. Нет, не этого рыжего недоростка он хотел сейчас в своей постели. Тот, кого он хотел, тоже сейчас лежал без сна, но один — по крайней мере, Нандо на это надеялся. Надеялся, когда чувствовал его тепло рядом в автобусе, кожа к коже _usted es tan caliente..._ , когда после забитого мяча висел у него на шее, крепко обхватив за плечи и прижавшись грудью к спине, выплёскивая возбуждение с криком _dulce mi! dulce!_ и когда чувствовал осторожные прикосновения к своим волосам, специально запрокидывая голову, чтобы кожа ощутила пальцы _quédate conmigo_... За этот месяц он столько раз чуть не захлёбывался, просто вдыхая его запах, что _te odio_ ещё одна надежда могла перехлестнуть разливающуюся боль под рёбрами — там, где ещё полчаса назад щекоталось пёрышко, — через край, перемалывая кости, плоть и что-то ещё трепыхающееся в горле: Нандо подозревал, что это душа. 

Интересно, дают ли в АПЛ больничный лист за такие травмы? 

— Не спишь? — спросил Андрей. Нандо промолчал. — Не спишь, — уверенно сказал Андрей. — Я вот о чём думаю... — Нандо мысленно закатил глаза: вот только философских разговоров ему сейчас не хватало. — Вряд ли мне когда-нибудь предоставится такой случай... — Нандо почувствовал, как Андрей подвигается ближе. — Теперь моя очередь по желаниям... Поэтому я просто беру то, что мне принадлежит...

Нандо почувствовал влажный поцелуй на своих губах, позволил языку раздвинуть их и пройтись по дёснам и открыл глаза только тогда, когда Андрей отодвинулся, снова лёг на спину и сложил руки на груди, как это принято делать с покойниками.

— Всё, — сказал он. — Я своё желание исполнил, теперь твоя очередь. Можешь мне по морде дать.

Нандо медленно повернул к нему голову и произнёс:

— Спасибо, Андрес...

— За что? — удивился тот.

— За подсказку... — ответил Нандо. — «Я просто беру то, что мне принадлежит...» Потрясающе... — прошептал он, улыбаясь.

— Пожалуйста! — фыркнул Андрей. — Обращайся, если что!

***  
Стиви Нандо увидел сразу же, как только вышел из отеля. Тот, нахохлившись, сидел на скамье в небольшом сквере напротив, засунув руки в пальто и уткнув нос в шарф, завязанный европейским узлом, — несмотря на апрель, погода в Ливерпуле не жаловала, хорошо, что ночной дождь уже прекратился.

— Аршавин? — спросил Стиви, когда Нандо к нему подошёл.

Нандо кивнул.

— Так я и думал... — шмыгнул носом Стиви. — То-то я смотрю, у тебя веснушек прибавилось.

— Английский юмор? — хмуро спросил Нандо, укутываясь. — Очень смешно.

Стиви набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и начал:

— Нандо, мне очень жаль, что...

— У меня есть план, — прервал его Нандо. — Сейчас мы едем к тебе. Пока я принимаю душ, ты готовишь яичницу с беконом, мы завтракаем, а после... — Нандо сгрёб его за шарф и притянул к себе. — У тебя есть в доме кровать?

— Кровать? — переспросил Стиви, моргая. — Ну, есть, конечно... Где же я сплю, по-твоему?

— Где ты спишь, меня мало интересует... — Нандо затянул узел крепче, Стиви непроизвольно схватил его за запястья. — Главное, что ты это делаешь без меня... Что скажешь? — Стиви открыл было рот, но Нандо поспешно добавил: — Прежде чем ты что-нибудь ляпнешь, хочу тебе напомнить, что я в Ритуале пострадавшая сторона и мне нужны положительные эмоции.

— Что-то ты не очень похож на пострадавшую сторону, — насмешливо сказал Стиви, не отпуская его рук. — Я начинаю беспокоиться за Аршавина... Не видел, как он выходил. Его труп под кроватью?

— Нет, я успел его расчленить и выкинуть в мусоропровод. Так как тебе моя идея?

— Отличная, — хмыкнул Стиви. — Она мне и самому приходила в голову, но ты меня опередил.

— Я просто беру то, что мне принадлежит, — пожал плечами Нандо.

— Все испанцы — самоуверенные ослы, — ухмыльнулся Стиви.

— Я сейчас не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь про всех испанцев, — сказал Нандо, прогоняя мгновенно нарисовавшийся перед ним портрет Хаби. — Просто, будь добр... Возьми тоже... — негромко проговорил ему на ухо Нандо и, мазнув губами по приоткрытому рту Стиви, обернулся к стоянке такси. — Блядь, где эти чёртовы кэбы?


End file.
